The present invention relates generally to pneumatic tires, and more specifically to pneumatic tires having an elastomeric forming member located axially inwardly of the carcass plies in the radially innermost portion of each sidewall.
It is recognized in the tire art that it is desirable in a radial ply tire to have the carcass ply, or plies, follow a path between the bead cores such that there is no reversal of curvature in said path anywhere other than very close to the bead cores. During the vulcanization process, the tire is disposed between the inner surfaces of a mold and the outer surface of an elastomeric bladder which is under pressure. The elastomeric bladder may be pressurized by steam, hot water, or any other suitable pressure exerting medium. The internal contours of the mold and the external contours of the bladder will affect the shape of the tire and, more specifically, the path followed by the cords of the carcass ply of the tire. It has been noted that the bladders available for use in the manufacture of particular sizes of tires are not conducive to the production of tires that are free of an undesirable reversal of curvature in the path followed by the carcass plies.